


Назови тьму ночью

by fierce_cripple



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Loneliness, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Мальчикам не место в тёмных подворотнях, но Брюс удирает каждую ночь.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Назови тьму ночью

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн текста: между четвёртым и пятым сезонами. Отдельные персонажи в разные периоды канона говорят о Готэм в женском роде; автор придерживается хэдканона, что так говорят все персонажи.
> 
> бета [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance)

Готэм светилась миллиардами огней; Готэм всегда была темнее некуда.

Брюс не заметил, когда его голос сломался. Мстителям не полагается быть пятнадцати лет от роду, детям не полагается прыгать ночью по крышам. Детей в масках никто не принимает всерьёз.

Мальчикам не место в тёмных подворотнях, но Брюс удирает каждую ночь.

Альфред знает и молчит. Брюс знает, что он знает, но не роняет ни слова тоже.

Он считает, что Альфреду лучше не понимать, что с ним сделала Лига. Тот догадывается наверняка, но вслух Брюс говорить не собирается. Он знает точно: грешник сам строит свой ад, и других он туда тянуть не станет.

Место Альфреда — дома. Кто-то должен ждать там; кто-то, достаточно близкий, чтобы с ним можно было молчать и делать вид, что всё в порядке; кто-то, в чьих взглядах и интонациях не будет обвинения.

Уэйн-маннор пуст, и дома Брюса никто не ждёт. Он не уверен, что его дом будет существовать, когда всё кончится.

Готэм погрузилась в темноту.

Все от мала до велика готэмцы покинули свои дома, спасаясь на лодках, успев проскочить по мостам, запрыгнуть в перегруженные вертолёты.

Спаслись все, кто хотел; отказались покинуть Готэм сплошь преступники. Куда меньше осталось маньяков своего дела. Джим Гордон, например, и с Альфредом он не может тягаться, но не слишком-то отличается от Брюса.

Таких, как Джим Гордон, бросили здесь на произвол судьбы в змеином клубке; просто уважая их волю, пожалуй.

Брюс неслышно подтягивается, взбираясь на карниз, но топает нарочито громко.

Он не боится темноты; Джим тоже. У обоих нет выбора, если они решили спасти то, что от города осталось.

У них впереди много работы.

Дом Брюса снова вернётся в Готэм, сколько бы это ни заняло времени.

Уж он постарается.


End file.
